


You're moving on..?

by wqlfstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Hogwarts, James Potter being a good friend, Kind of Happy ending?, Lily Evans being a good friend, M/M, Sad Remus Lupin, Wolfstar breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqlfstars/pseuds/wqlfstars
Summary: After Remus' and Sirius' breakup, Sirius starts dating a guy.How does Remus, who isn't over Sirius, take it?And how does their best friends take it?





	You're moving on..?

 

Remus sat on his bed, and read a book. He turned the next page, and tried to read. But it was hard for him. Like, how do you even read when you have fought with your boyfriend, and you broke up two weeks ago? After two years of dating? They were in their 6th year, and they had started to date in 4th year. Remus had been crying, too much. He couldn't handle to look at Sirius' face. Sirius, had broke up. And the first week after their breakup, Remus hadn't been to classes. 

"Remus, how many times have you read that book? I thought you hated it," Peter said as he came into the room, and sat on his bed. 

"I do," Remus said and tried to smile, "But I have thrown all the books out, that Sirius gave me. So, I'm reading this, because I can't find my other books."

"Why don't you just go to the library? There's many books there, you haven't read," James said, as he came in too. 

"Wait, practice is over?" Remus asked, and closed his book and stood up. James nodded and Remus sighed.

"Guess that means I'm off to the library," Remus said and sighed, "I'll see you ate dinner..you know, if I even go." 

James and Peter nodded and waved to Remus, before he headed to the library.

\---

"I'm telling you James!! He's the one!!" Sirius shouted, on their way to dinner in the great hall.

"Yeah, how am I gonna belive that? You said that about Remus! And guess what!? You broke up!?" James said as they entered the great hall.

"Yeah well. Remus and I weren't meant to be. He's a bloody damn werewolf!" Sirius said, but whispered the last word. 

"You have never cared that he's that!" James said, and sat down next to Peter. "What has changed?" 

"The fight. And I also hate him now. But I have a boyfriend! And I'm so happy to have him!" Sirius answered and smiled.

James sighed, but gave his best mate a little smile, and said, "Why did you break up with him? You never told us!" 

"Yeah. When are we gonna have the talk? We already had it with Remus. He's sorry, but angry too," Peter said, mouth full of some cake.

"The talk? What's the talk? And I don't care if he's sorry! I have moved on! And he should too!" Sirius said, and placed food on his plate.

"The talk is talking and crying over your ex," James said and too a sip of his coffee.

"No! I don't need that! You know! I am happy! I have a new boyfriend! Ethan, from Hufflepuff!" Sirius said, looking at the Hufflepuff table and smiled.

"There's two types of people after a breakup!" Lily said, and placing herself next to Sirius.

"The: One who cries, gets rid of all the stuff the ex has given the person, eating candy or ice cream, and staying in bed," Peter said.

"And then there's the: Acting like they're fine, starts to date someone, never wants to let themself cry over their ex, and never wanta to talk about it," James said.

"Okay. So, who am I from the two types? I'm none of them, am I right?" Sirius asked.

Lily, Peter and James all looked at each other, before Lily said, "You're number two! Everyone knows! And people are making bets on when you're gonna get back together!!" Lily answered with a big smile playing on her lips.

"LILY!!" Peter and James yelled and Lily just started to laugh.

\---

"Is it true?" Ethan asked Sirius. They were sitting outside, alone.

"What's true?" Sirius asked and kissed Ethan on his neck and on his mouth.

"I've heard the rumors Sirius. You still love Remus! I can tell! You're just using me, aren't you? So it looks like you have moved on. I knew Sirius Black, the "man whore" would never want me! Why did I think for a second, that you did?" Ethan asked and got up.

"No, no! Ethan! I would never use you! I am over...I mean, I have moved on from Re..Rem..Mo-" Sirius tried to say, but got cut off by Ethan.

"If you can't even say his name, then it means you're not over him! So let me guess, I was just a little messing around, or a little fun, for you!" Ethan said. 

"You're not a little fun! You're a serious boyfriend to me!! And I can say his name! Re- Rem- R.." But Sirius broke down and cried. 

"I knew it!" Ethan yelled, "We're over! I weren't your boyfriend, you just used me! UGH!" Ethan said and ran away.

Sirius just sat there and cried. He heard footsteps moving closer to where he sat.

"Sirius?" It was James. He sat down beside Sirius, and Sirius hugged him. 

"What's wrong? Is it Ethan, Remus? Both? None of them? Your family?" James asked.

"Ethan broke up with me..he said that I was using him, and that I'm not over Remus!" Sirius said, and cried.

"Well, are you over Remus? This time, the truth please," James said, and maid a small laugh.

"No, I'm not! I love Remus! But I ruined everything that we had! It's gone! Everything!" Sirius said and wiped his tears away.

"Finally you can admit it! Well, are you gonna talk with him? I know he's angry..but it was full moon last night. And I know that he almost died.." James said.

"He almost died!? Why? How?" Sirius asked with wide eyes, and his mouth dropped open.

"Well he's angry at you. So he got in a fight, with a big animal. But they don't know what animal. He has lost too much blood, so he has got blood. Peter and I donated blood. And he's resting now." James said and sighed.

"I need to talk to him!!" Sirius yelled standing up, and grabbing James, so that he would stand up too.

"I don't know if you're aloud to come. Right now, Dumbledore is talking with him," James said.

"Talking about what? He's not expelled, is he!?" Sirius asked, and James could see the horror in his eyes.

"No..I don't think so, but Dumbledore will let us know later, I think," James said, and rubbed his eyes, he looked tired, Sirius thought.

"Maybe you should go and take a nap. Then I'll talk to him," Sirius said.

"Wait...Uhm, Remus has..been crying over you for days. And the fact that you had dated Ethan, made him pissed, and he took it on us, actually!" James said.

"Oh Merlin's beard! I need to talk to him," Sirius said and left. James sighed, but he really needed that nap.

\---

"So, you understand how you could have been dead, Mr Lupin?" Sirius heard and saw Dumbledore asked, as Sirius entered the hospital wing. "Oy! Mr Black? You're in great time. I think Remus needs his friends right now," Dumble said and smiled. 

Remus avoided eyecontact and coughed awkwardly. Dumbledore left, Remus and Sirius alone. 

Sirius walked over to his friend, slowly. He looked down at his feet, while walking. "So, James told be you got attacked bad.." Sirius said, not looking up at his friend. 

"Yeah, they don't know what animal it was. They just know that it was big enough to get me killed. But I don't need to tell you more," Remus said grabbing his book and started to read it. He sighed loudly.

"Remus..please don't.." Sirius said and he looked sad, Remus thought.

"Why did you break up? Yes we had fought! But we have fought many times! But then, you just decided to end things! Like, why? Let me guess, you were tired of not being able to sleep with random blokes every night!? Am I right, or am I right?" Remus asked, he had anger in his voice some how.

"No Remus! I really don't know why.. I guess, I was scared of ending up breaking your heart..but I just did..so I'm so sorry!" Sirius said, and started to cry. 

"Then, why were you dating Ethan, that Hufflepuff!?" Remus asked.

"I wanted to act like I didn't need you! But I do! Damn, I love and need you, Remus John Lupin!" Sirius said, and placed himself on the bed, Remus sat on.

"I...I'm not sure how to respond right now.." Remus whispered, and he cried.

"Don't..." Sirius said, before kissing him. 

Remus kissed back, and soon Sirius lay next to Remus, kissing his neck.

"We..we shouldn't.." Remus said and looked around, "Not here." 

Remus let out a small laugh and Sirius smiled too.

"So, are we together again?" Sirius asked.

And Remus kissed his nose and said, "Of course!" 

 

**I love happy endings!**

**I hope you liked this, as much I liked to write it :)**

 


End file.
